As long As I'm With You
by PurpleBacon
Summary: In which, we know Sam's favorite movie, how her father dies, and who she gave her special kiss too. In celebration of iKiss 3rd Year Anniversary and my love for Peter Pan. Seddie One-shot.


AN: In celebration to the iKiss 3rd Year Anniversary and my love for Peter Pan. I wrote this one-shot. Please tell me if you like it =)

As long As I'm With You

It was a starry night in Seattle. All the stars shimmering so brightly it would make you smile so big. . There was a scheduled meteor shower at midnight. To add to the happiness, Carly Shay was holding a party in which everyone could watch the falling stars together.

Only Samantha Puckett wasn't in the mood for partying. She sat at the fire escape as she hugged her legs. It was January 3. Two events happened this day: a) Of course, that little event that happened between her and Freddie at this exact place and b) You may not know for she never told anyone, her father died at this exact day.

She sighed as she looked at a second star to the right, wishing that she could just fly away from everything that was bothering her. Her dad once told her to never give up so that she could reach what she wants, but what's the use in trying when again and again she fails. A single tear falls down her face as she remembers her dad and his crazy imagination. She misses him so much.

"Hey." A voice called from behind her that startled the chiz out of her.

She looked back to see it was "Freddie." She said while wiping that visible tear on her face."What are doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He said a little concerned for he saw the tear.

"Well, you found me. So, beat it." She really did not want to be alone with him right now. Not when she felt completely vulnerable.

Freddie sat besides her looking up at the stars. "Why were you crying?"

"I was not crying."

"Sam. I know when you're not okay."

"Shut up." She said hiding her face so he wouldn't see the vulnerability in her eyes. She hated how he could read her like a book.

"Is it because it's January 3? Your first kiss?" He said, vaguely.

She groaned. Why does he know her so well? "Stop knowing me so well."

A little smirk played across his face. "Sam, I know you've been thinking about it but it's not something to cry about. We're still the closest of friends and I still l-" He stopped suddenly then continued with a small voice barely audible. "I still love you."

Sam pretended she didn't hear that last sentence for a while. "It's not just that. Something else happened this day." She said as tears were filling up in her eyes.

"What?"

"Why do you think I'd tell you?"

"Because I'm your friend and I've always been her for you. You're safe with me. I know the soft Sam Puckett, the one that cries herself to sleep thinking about her loved ones, the one that needs a hug to brighten up her day, the one that cares so much." He said looking intently at her tear-filled eyes. "I know something horrible is troubling you. Tell me. You need to get it out of your chest."

She sighs. "When I was 6 years old, my dad dies this exact day."

Freddie looked like he saw a ghost. "Your dad died the day we kissed?" he said still shocked.

"Why do you think I was soft that day?" She said as Freddie shrugged. "My dad told me that every girl has a soft side, no matter how hard we try to hide it, it's really there. So apparently, my soft side becomes very visible every January 3." Tears were already falling.

"I know this might be really wrong to ask. But how did he die?"

Sam glared at him but finally sighed. "He was going to the mall to buy the blu-ray copy of Peter Pan"

"Peter Pan? Really?" He stifled a laugh.

"It's better than Galaxy Wars, Fredlame. I know, it's all girly and childish and imaginative and everything, but it's always been me and my dad's favorite movie." She smiled at the memory. "We would always pretend we were the characters from the story." She chuckled. "I can't believe how soft I sound right now."

"No, it's okay. Go ahead." Wanting her to finish he untold story.

She looked up at the stars. "He was on his way home when a drunken truck driver hit his car." She said already crying. Freddie, feeling strong , put her head on his shoulder and comforted her.

Sam continued, feeling better. It really did feel good to let this out of her chest. "Right when he was dying, he told me that I had a kiss, at the right corner of my mouth and he told me I should choose the perfect guy to give it to. I've been saving it ever since then, but I still don't know who."

Freddie looked at her, she was crying so much now. Freddie wished intently that this kiss would be given to him. He loved her so much right now, and all he wanted was to kiss this burden out of her heart.

"He told me when I find the right guy, I should tell him. He said he was just right there." She said pointing to the second star to the right. "At Neverland."

"Sam." He said his voice filled with concern.

She sat up straight and looked at him. "I feel better now. Thanks, Freddie." She said, not believing she really just let all those words fall out of her, especially to this guy. She stood up, wanting to walk away, but Freddie caught her wrist and stood up. He pointed at the sky as the first shooting star was cascading down.

He leaned close to her ear. "Make a wish, Princess."

She looked at him with adoring eyes, forgetting the fact that that he could read her eyes so easily. He smiled as he realized that look on her eyes. "Go ahead." He urged her to make a wish.

She looked at the falling star, closed her eyes, and wished intently that she would find the right guy to give her kiss to.

She opened them and looked at the boy in front of her. The boy that has been her first kiss, and first love. The boy who could read her like a book. The boy that has always been there for her and never left her back. The boy she loved.

And as that fact settled in her brain, she slowly leaned forward and kissed his lip gently. He smiled through the kiss and kissed her back with the same force. He gently slipped his arms around his waist as she put her arms around his neck.

As they kissed, all the memories they had together flashed through their minds and Sam knew that right now her dad would be smiling at her saying she was proud of the boy she chose.

They broke apart and put their foreheads against each other, their faces with the biggest smiles. Sam looked up to the second star to the right and said softly, just enough for Freddie to hear.

"Hey dad, I just gave my kiss and I promise you, he's the right guy." She said as the star twinkled with light as if it was winking at her with a smiling face.

Freddie was so happy she lifted her off the ground and kissed her. Sam laughed as they broke apart and kissed his nose. He put her down and smiled at her with glowing eyes.

"To live would be an awfully big adventure." She said, as she intertwined their fingers.

"As long I'm with you." He said, as they shared another kiss.

Hope you liked it! =) PLEASE REVIEW =)


End file.
